


Good Morning, Sunshine

by thilia



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/thilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The sight that greeted Louis when he entered his bedroom was sinful to say the least.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Just some smut written for acichia. Also, totally based on [this gif](http://bigtimeobsessions.tumblr.com/post/36231981901).

The sight that greeted Louis when he entered his bedroom when he came home after a long interview on a show that was recorded at an ungodly hour of the morning, was sinful to say the least. Nick was in his bed, wearing, from what Louis could tell, nothing but an old plaid shirt and playing with the clapperboard he'd kept after shooting the #teamgrimmy advertisements for the breakfast show. One long leg uncovered, he was looking up at Louis with a decidedly seductive smile.

"Good morning, sunshine!"

"Fuck me," Louis breathed. He wasn't sure what he'd expected but definitely not this. Nick somehow always managed to surprise him; and this was Louis' favourite kind of surprise.

"I plan to," Nick purred. 

Louis was already stripping. "What's with the thing?"

He nodded at the clapperboard that Nick was still playing with and raised a brow questioningly. Nick put it aside and instead reached for a camera that had been sitting on the bedside table. Louis' brows shot up and he smiled. "I _see_ ," he said, shrugging out of his shirt and kicking his shoes off while he unbuttoned his trousers.

"Mhm," Nick hummed, turning the camera on and leaning back. It was trained on Louis, and Louis' hand stilled for a moment. He licked his lips suggestively and waggled his eyebrows as he proceeded to slowly push his trousers down, giving Nick (and the camera) a bit of a show. He stepped out of his trousers, hooked his fingers under the waistband of his briefs, trying to keep the seductive look on his face for a moment longer – but soon had to grin when his cheeks flushed.

"I can't do this," he laughed. "I look ridiculous."

"You do not," Nick protested, not taking his eyes off the display. "The camera loves you. _I_ love you. Now go on, darling, you look stunning. I'm very aroused."

Louis rolled his eyes. "Nick…"

Nick glanced up at him and smiled, and Louis rubbed the back of his neck before he sighed. "Fine."

He turned around and slowly swung his hips from side to side, sliding the thin fabric of his underwear over the curse of his arse in slow motion. He smiled to himself when he heard Nick hum appreciatively; it encouraged him to go on. A few seconds later, he was naked and glanced over his shoulder at Nick who was staring at him intently, camera still in hand but mostly forgotten. 

"Get that sweet arse of yours over here this instant," Nick murmured, his voice low and heavy with arousal. 

Louis' cock twitched and he finally turned around, moving towards the bed and crawling onto it. He pressed a kiss to Nick's knee before he moved to straddle his hips, looking down at him. Nick was still holding the camera, slowly moving it downwards to get all of Louis' body up close. Louis bit his lip, feeling a bit self-conscious, and sighed again. "Nick… no one wants to see a close-up of my willy, honestly."

Nick looked up at him with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. "I do."

His grin widened but he moved the camera back up to Louis' face, catching his grimace. 

"Charming," he said dryly and turned the camera around to film his own face. "Louis Tomlinson, ladies and gentlemen, the star of tonight's first official–"

"Have you quite finished?" Louis asked exasperatedly, making Nick laugh. "I'm hard, I'm on fucking top of you and you've got nothing better to do than to play with your little camera? I can find something else to do you know?" 

He shifted and made to get off him but Nick's hand shot up and wrapped around his wrist, tugging him back down. "No no no, I'm done. I promise." He set the camera down on the bedside table – without turning it off, of course, as he'd apparently decided to document their late morning sex.

As soon as the camera was out of the way, Nick's large hands were on his hips, slowly sliding up his sides and Louis let out a content little sigh. "Mmhh. Better."

"Come here, you," Nick murmured, tugging him down for a kiss, which Louis fell into immediately. He pressed his lips to Nick's in a firm, loving kiss, showing him how much he'd missed him in the few hours they'd been apart, and shivering when Nick's hands roamed over seemingly every inch of his body. 

Nick pried his lips apart with the tip of his tongue and Louis couldn't hold back a soft little moan as he met Nick's tongue with his own, sinking his fingers into the other man's hair as he deepened the kiss. Nick drew back a moment later but didn't let go of him as he trailed gentle kisses down his neck, sucking on his pulse point. Louis' eyes fluttered closed as the combined pressure and suction of Nick's skilled lips sent a jolt of pleasure straight to his cock. 

"So," Louis murmured while Nick's lips continued their journey over his shoulder and collarbone, alternating between teasing licks and light kisses. "What's with the sudden need to turn me into a pornographic film star?"

"Well, you'll be on tour soon. I'll need a little something to entertain myself with while you're gone, so I thought I'd start my film collection now rather than later when your busy pop star life exhausts you too much and all you want to do is snuggle up to me and fall asleep on my shoulder."

Louis smacked his shoulder and Nick bit his collarbone in return, making Louis hiss. 

"Sounds like one of your better ideas," Louis admitted reluctantly, tilting his head back when Nick sucked on his Adam's apple and dipped his tongue into the hollow between his collarbones. "Make two copies while you're at it, yeah?"

"Of course, darling," Nick murmured into his ear and licked a trail around the shell. "Got to remind you whom you belong to even when I'm not right there to pound you into the mattress."

Louis let out a moan when Nick sank his teeth into his sensitive neck; he loved it when Nick got possessive. His hands were on his arse now, which seemed to fit perfectly into Nick's palms. Louis pushed back against them, swallowing hard when Nick trailed his fingers along the crack, circling his opening with a dry finger. 

He let go a moment later and hurriedly reached for the lube he kept on his bedside table, almost knocking the camera off it in the process. "Fuck," he muttered, steadying the device before uncapping the tube of lube and squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers. 

Louis sat up and pushed his fringe back, brushing his fingers against Nick's to slick his fingers as well before he wrapped them around Nick's erection, which had been digging insistently into his thigh for minutes now, and started stroking him slowly. 

"Ngh," Nick moaned, lips parting in pleasure as his hips thrust up, arching into the touch. Louis watched him with a little smile, tightening his hand around Nick's cock as he pulled the foreskin back and rubbed his thumb along the sensitive underside. He loved that he could make Nick come completely undone with the simplest touch. 

He leaned forward and started kissing Nick's chest, rubbing his cheek against the soft hair there. He flicked his tongue out to circle his nipple, smiling when he felt it harden beneath his tongue. He glanced up through his fringe, smiling sweetly when Nick looked down at him with an unreadable expression. 

He closed his eyes again and wrapped his lips against the nipple, sucking it into his mouth and carefully grazing his teeth over it. He was so invested in what he was doing that he let out a surprised gasp when he suddenly felt Nick's slick fingers at his opening.

"Fuck," he murmured, pressing his face into Nick's chest as his insistent fingers pushed their way past the first ring of muscles, not stopping until they were buried deep inside him. Louis clenched around them, his hand stilling on Nick's cock.

Nick's free hand was rubbing gentle circles into his hip before he moved it up his back and tangled it in his hair, tugging him down for a hard kiss. Then he pressed their cheeks together and breathed hotly into Louis' ear. "I want you to ride me," he murmured, voice low and seductive. "I want to see your face when you lose control."

Louis whimpered, pushing back against Nick's fingers eagerly, sucking in a gasp when they grazed his prostate. He kept his fingers pressed against it, rubbing it slowly and Louis almost sobbed; then whined when Nick pulled his fingers out too suddenly. He managed to open his eyes and sighed heavily when Nick looked at him with an entirely too smug grin. 

Louis rolled his eyes, then reached for the lube again, squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers and wrapped his hand around Nick's cock. He watched his face as he stroked him firmly, determined to make _Nick_ whimper instead. 

When he deemed Nick's cock slick enough, he lifted his hips and kept his hand wrapped around the base of Nick's length as he positioned himself above it. His eyes fluttered a little when the tip nudged his entrance and he sank down on it, feeling it fill him up and stretch him open. 

He let out a shallow breath and stared down at Nick, whose eyes were closed, brow furrowed, teeth digging into his lower lip. Louis couldn't suppress a little smile at how obviously overwhelmed Nick looked. He liked to pretend he was in charge, sometimes, but Louis knew exactly what kind of power he had over Nick, and enjoyed it whenever he got the chance. 

He leaned forward to plant a light kiss on Nick's lips before he sat up again, hands pressed against Nick's chest as he started moving slowly, lifting his hips just to slide down again a moment later. He smiled down at him when Nick opened his eyes again, his hands coming up to rest on Louis' hips, guiding him. 

"Look at you," Nick murmured, staring up at him as though he was a Greek God. At any other moment, Louis would've blushed or come up with some sort of witty comeback but right now, he was too overwhelmed to think of a clever response. 

He bit his lip and whimpered when Nick canted his hips and pushed up into him just when Louis slid down, finding the perfect angle that made Louis' head spin. He started moving faster after a moment, clenching hard around Nick's cock and smiling breathlessly when Nick's fingers dug into his hips; an obvious sign that he was enjoying this just as much as Louis was. 

He finally closed his eyes and let his head fall back, reaching down to wrap a hand around his cock to stroke himself roughly while he continued moving.

He felt his orgasm approaching, rushing towards him and squeezed his cock almost painfully tight. He was close, _so_ close, when Nick suddenly slipped out of him. 

Before Louis could complain, Nick grabbed him and rolled them over. Louis gasped in surprise and stared up at Nick, letting out a broken moan when Nick slid back into him the moment he was on top of him. Louis wrapped his legs around Nick's waist, trapping him between his thighs, holding him close. 

He stared up at Nick, eyes fluttering every time Nick thrust in, fingers digging into Nick's shoulders, leaving marks. Nick leaned forward, covering almost all of Louis with his own body. Their lips brushed in a clumsy, wet kiss and Nick stared down at him intently while he pushed into him again and again. 

Louis had been close before, so it didn't take long for him to come; he arched up and let out a helpless whimper when Nick slammed straight into his prostate, ripping his orgasm from him with a force he'd rarely experienced before. He clenched uncontrollably around Nick and swallowed hard as he watched Nick's eyes roll into the back of his head when he came only seconds later. 

He held himself up above him for a moment, their eyes locked as they both breathed heavily, recovering. After what could've been seconds or minutes, Nick slid his arms under Louis and rolled them back over, cradling Louis in his arms and holding him close. He buried his face in his hair and breathed him in, his large hand stroking down Louis' slightly sweaty arm. 

"I'll miss you," he murmured suddenly, making Louis raise a brow, lift his head and look at him curiously. 

"You are aware that the tour doesn't start for another few months, right? I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." He smiled amusedly, but really, he was touched that Nick seemed to already worry what things were going to be like when he was gone for several months at a time. 

"I know that," Nick sighed. "And I'm probably being overdramatic, but…"

He twirled a strand of Louis' hair around his finger and looked into his eyes. "I really am going to miss you, darling."

Louis swallowed hard; he could tell that Nick meant it, and felt a warm, fuzzy sensation spread in his stomach. "I'll miss you too," he admitted, then silenced Nick with a kiss before he could say something else; probably something that would ruin the moment. Nick smiled against his lips, then cupped the back of his neck and kissed him almost long enough to make up for the months ahead of them. Almost.


End file.
